Malindo Wiki
! FEDERATION OF MALINDO Perseteruan antara Republik Indonesia dengan Kerajaan Malaysia kembali terjadi di bidang olah raga , pemerintahan dari both side menjadi penengah dan berusaha agar tidak menggring konflik di antara dua negara serumpun dengan ras melayu , di akhir tahun 2019 hingga awal 2020 , pihak RRT di anggap telah mengancam kedaulatan NKRI , bahkan president RI ikut turun tangan untuk memantau di wilayah rawan konflik, Pemerintah RI menanggapi ancaman RRT dengan sangat serious dengan cara mempercepat membangun alusista serta mengambangkan persenjataan dalam negri untuk memperkuat pertahanan dan keamanan , tidak hanya Indonesia yang merasakan gangguan dan ancaman dari RRT tetapi juga Malaysia yang sempat ikut tegang untuk menghadapi RRT yang sangat ingin menguasai dan merebut wilayah rawan konflik, bahkan Malaysia juga menanggap RRT sebagai ancaman bagi negara nya. '' ''Dalam pemilihan 2024 Pemerintahan RI berganti regime , setelah pelantikan President RI Mustafa Abdul Aziz (Partai Nasional) dan Perdana Mentri Kerajaan Malaysia mengadakan pertemuan di '''Negara Bagian Johor - Kerajaan Malaysia' untuk mempererat hubungan persaudaraan dua negara Republic of Indonesia dan Kingdom of Malaysia , dalam pertemuan dua pimpinan negara memiliki persetujuan merealisasikan gagasan terbentuk nya "Federation of Malindo" dengan tujuan menghentikan perseteruan antara dua negara yang sangat sering terjadi .'' Dalam sebuah kesepakatan yang di sebut "Malindo Agreement" Pemerintahan Federation of Malindo akan di pimpin oleh seorang '''Presiden' dan di anggap sebagai ketua / pimpinan tertinggi Federasi of Malindo dengan masa jabatan selama 2 tahun , jabatan President Federation of Malindo akan di pilih oleh Malindo Council dan Malindo Parliamentary , sehingga MPR (People Council of Malindo) di bentuk bersama Parliamentery segera di rancang agar Malindo Agreement dapat di resmikan dan mengatur serta mengawasi Perekonomian , Pertahanan , Keamanan , bahkan Pelanggaran Human Right (HAM) di wilayah Malindo .'' Tanggal 12 March 2024 , Pembentukan Pemerintahan Federasi of Malindo di resmikan di Kuala Lumpur - Kerajaan Malaysia , namun hal ini menuai aksi Pro dan Kontra di tengah masyarakat Indonesia maupun Malaysia , unjuk rasa terjadi di wilayah State of Selangor - Kingdom of Malaysia terutama etnis Cina dan India yang menentang Federasi of Malindo , kerusuhan antara Pro Federasi Malindo dengan Kontra Federasi Malindo tidak dapat di hindari , namun Polisi Kerajaan Malaysia berhasil memukul mundur kelompok '''Anti Federation of Malindo' .'' Federation Malindo Armed Force Tahun ....Malindo Armed Force berhasil terbentuk dan memiliki Headquarter di Penang - Kingdom of Malaysia ,Federation of Malindo Armed Force terdiri dari Army , Navy , dan Air Force , untuk memiliki pasukan perekrutan Angkatan pertama dari TNI (Indonesia) dan ATM (Malaysia) , jumlah angkatan pertama mencapai lebih dari 152.000 tentara yang berasal dari TNI dan ATM (Tentara Kerajaan Malaysia) , Pasukan FAMAS mendapatkan tugas pertama kali di perbatasan Malaysia - Thailand , untuk mengawasi immigrasi yang terus berdatangan . FEDERATION MALINDO ARMY Tanggal 19 November 2026 , Federation Malindo Army FMA resmi terbentuk oleh '''Jendral Mahmud Hassan Ibrahim' setelah pendaftaran terus meningkat di Johor State - Kerajaan Malaysia , struktur FMA di bentuk atas sistem dasar TNI - Angkatan Darat dan Angkatan Darat Kerajaan Malaysia , hingga status anggota FAMAS adalah Federation Malindo Army (F.M.A) , status berlangsung hingga terbentuk nya Federation Malindo Navy (FMN) dan Federation Malindo Air Force (FMAF) .'' FMA terbagi di 3 bagian , 1st Malindo Light Infantry Division , 2nd Malindo Cavalry Division and 3rd Malindo Altilery Division, dan Federation Malindo HQ berada di Jakarta - Indonesia '' ''The 1st Malindo Light Inf Battalion melakukan tugas tetap bersama dengan '''Royal Malaysian Border Security' '' The 4th Malindo Light Inf Battalion melakukan tugas tetap menjaga perbatasan bersama TNI - AD di perbatasan Provinsi Papua (Indonesia) - New Guinea Sementara 7th Malindo Light Inf Battalion di kirim ke wilayah Sabah & Serawak - Malaysia untuk menghadapi militant Pro Independence , perlawanan Royal Malaysian Army telah terjadi selama 12 tahun , penerjunan 7th Malindo Light di Sabah & Serawak menjadi sorotan dunia dan menjadi ketegasan Kerajaan Malaysia bahwa Sabah & Serawak adalah bagian dari Kerajaan Malaysia . Bahkan FAMAS akan membentuk wilayah pertahanan baru the 4th Inf. Division akan di tempatkan di Sabah & Serawak . FEDERATION MALINDO NAVY ''' ''Tanggal 7 December 2026 , setelah 300 kapal perang pesanan '''FAMAS selesai , Federation Malindo Navy di resmikan di pimpin Laksamana Mustafa Yusuf , sekitar 12 kapal perang pun langsung di kirim ke perbatasan Malindo - RRT setelah mendapatkan laporan , RRT Navy kembali mendekati ZEE Indonesia , pergerakan RRT Navy kembali membuat situasi memanas '' File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Federation Malindo Army Category:Federation Malindo Navy Category:Federation Malindo Air Force Category:Federation Malindo Military Police